Black roses
by sakabatou-tetsusaiga
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! "KENSHIN! KOURU! Damn it! Yahiko! Go back! Go back to the dojo, Yahiko! NOW!"-open to flames-writen in POV-
1. Death, Kaorus POV

I don't own Kenshin and crew, and don't think I ever will...I with sometimes, though^^  
  
------------- I remember the day he died like it was yesterday. How the masked man shot an arrow. How Kenshin lept. How just before Kenshin lept, the man shot another arrow, just high enough to pierce Kenshins' lung. The look of surprize upon Kenshin face. The masked man running. The sound it made when Kenshin hit the ground in a puddle of his own blood. How I screamed his name, and he didn't look up. How I threw myself upon the ground at his side, tears flowing easily. How he looked up at me, his beautiful eyes already begining to dull. How he touched my face, palm on my chin, fingers brushing away the tears on my right cheek. How he gasped for breath. How he smiled slightly, and said,"Miss Kaoru...I love you so much..I wish I could have...Told you sooner. Please don't cry. When I die...I want you to...Remember the..better things. How much...Fun we had. Please Miss Kaoru...Do not brood on..My death. I don't want..You to suffer. Whenever you..Feel sad...Remember I'm..Always with you..Even If I..Can't be seen..I can still hear..You if you speak..To me. Miss Kaoru...I promise..To chase away..All demons you..Would otherwise see..In your sleep. So you can..Be happy..Atleast then."  
  
"Kenshin!" I moaned. "I love you too...Please don't die!" And I felt tears falling again, which on the right side he continued to wipe away.  
  
"I know, Miss Kaoru...That I do. But I cannot...Change the..Design of life.." and he continued to look at me, his once brilliant eyes fading before as I watched. And just before he went, in another whisper just as struggled to come as everything he had said before then, "Don't cry anymore.."  
  
And so I didn't. I hung to his kimono, as it blew in the wind, and he closed his eyes. His hair swirled around me, and I sat, hugging his kimono until Sano came to get me to get dinner. I remember how he looked at Kenshins limp body, and seemed to collapse, tears flowing from his cheeks as he stared at me, hugging Kenshins' kimono, sitting in Kenshins' blood, my face buried in Kenshins' hair.. And still the birds were singing, and it didn't rain, either.  
  
----- Chapter 1. Don't worry, Kenshin will be back at the end. I don't mind flames, and I do have an idea. Chap 2. is the same thing, through Kenshins eyes. Later chaps will be much different from each other.. There will be about 5 through each P.O.V. I am open to suggestions. 


	2. Death, Kenshins POV

I don't own Kenshin and crew, and don't think I ever will...I with sometimes, though^^  
  
------------- I remember the day I died like it was yesterday. You may think it's odd to remember your own death, but I suppose it may be normal. I remember how the masked man shot an arrow at me. I leapt so I wouldn't be hit. I remember how just before I leapt, the man shot another, just high enough that it pierced my lung. How shocked I felt. The masked man running. The sound it made when I hit the ground, driving the head of the arrow through my back, in so much pain I didn't notice mush when Miss Kaoru screamed my name. How she dropped upon the ground beside me, tears streaming from her eyes. How when I looked at her, I could tell she knew as clear as I that I was going to die. How she didn't recoil when I placed my left hand upon her right cheek, palm touching her chin so I could wipe away her tears just as they came. How hard it was to draw breath. The look of terror upon her face. How I forced a smile, looked into her eyes, and said,"Miss Kaoru. I love you so much. I wish I could have told you sooner. Please don't cry. When I die, I want you to remember the better things. How much fun we had. Please, Miss Kaoru. Do not brood on my death. I don't want you to suffer. Whenever you feel sad, remember I'm always with you..Even If I. can't be seen, I can still hear you if you speak to me. Miss Kaoru. I promise to chase away all demons you would otherwise see in your sleep, so you can be happy..Atleast then." I remember the pause I took between almost every word, to breath.  
  
"Kenshin!" She whimpered, "I love you too...Please don't die!" And I felt her tears falling again, which on the right side I continued to wipe away.  
  
"I know, Miss Kaoru, that I do. But I cannot change the design of life.." And I gazed still upon her beautiful face, my hand dropping, so I could memerize the whole thing. Then, though I struggled to, as I had to say everything I had, I whispered to her, "Don't cry anymore.."  
  
And she didn't. And I left my body, and felt I was standing beside her as she clung to my kimono, my hair in her face, and her in a puddle of my blood. I heard Sano calling her for dinner, and I looked over in time to see him fall over, and crawl to my side, crying though she was not, whispering my name. I wanted to tell him I was next to him, but I could not.  
  
--------- End chap. 2. Poor Kenshin! I'll bring him back him, somehow. 


	3. Dreams, Koaoru

The next couple of chapters will be like memories, the last as though it's happeneing. ---------  
  
I ground my teeth as I headed to his funeral. It was a while ago, but so fresh in my mind. Few others came. Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi and I were the most. The others I had never met.  
  
I gazed at his body, still unsure how he could be gone. Hair pulled from his ponytail, it sprawled out beneath him like a carpet. The kimono looked nice, but the wrong color. Black. The color I and the others wore. The color of death.  
  
I placed a bunch of flowers in the casket, wondering how it could be he looked at rest. I don't know how long I stood there, but when I returned to the Dojo, everyone was asleep.  
  
----------  
  
Kenshin has kept his promise. Just as my dreams begin to darken, I hear him reassure me. God how I miss him! There are times when after hearing his voice, I wake, expecting him to be sitting on the bed next to me, hair tied back, and a big grin on his face, eyes closed in glee. It hasn't happened yet.  
  
Sometimes I comfort myself remembering what he said that day. It seems odd, But Being the last to see him alive, hearing what he said is nice. I just wish it had never happened.  
  
Sometimes when I'm distracted, I hear his voice calling my name. Weather it's my imagination or not, I always look up, hoping to find him.  
  
There are times I talk to myself. Or really, him. I converse about what has happened recently, never expecting a reply. I keep a picture of him close at hand, so I can see him how he was before the horrible day. 


	4. Dreams, Kenshin

I went to my own funeral, walking beside Miss Kaoru, knowing she could not tell I was there..Very few outside of the Dojo came, but I no longer try to remember who they were. Miss Kaoru looked like crying, but I had no way to do anything.  
  
She sttod in silence before the casket, as the others began to depart. As I looked, I noticed I was dressed in black. I really dislike that color, that I do.  
  
She placed a few flower on my chest, and I suddenly felt very cold. I wanted to show her I was near, but she seemed in deep though, and the simple act of calling my name was difficult. It was dark when she headed to the Dojo, having watched me..My body..  
  
----------  
  
Kaorus dreams are so hard to moniter. It takes so much effort to whisper in her ear that she will be fine, but it works. I regret the day I died so immensely my blood would run cold if I had any.  
  
I call to her sometimes when she looks troubled. It seems to help, but I cannot be certain, that I can't. She seems so lonely now, doing very little with others. I shall one day see if I can be seen.  
  
She talks to me about so much, and I can do little but listen. I wish I could bring more comfort, but I know not how. She seems to enjoy staring at a picture of me, atleast there the smile is real, that it is. 


	5. Black Roses, Kaoru

"The only thing right now that would fit my mood right now would be black roses..Kenshin? Are you listening? I hope so. Anyway, let me explain. Roses are beautiful and fragile, just as you were in the end, and black, because you died. I miss you so much. I don't know if you can actually hear me.Are you a ghost? Trapped in this world without a chance? No. I bet you're an angel. Sure, you killed many, but you saved more. I think Megumi has an idea on how to bring you back. Yahiko! GO AWAY! I am NOT talking to myself! I'm talking to Kenshin, maybe he can hear me. Don't give me that look! I'll show you!"  
  
I bopped Yahiko with the broom. He needs to leave me alone. This all happened a few days ago. I have become a lot more active, since it has been almost a year since he died. Still I watch his picture whenever I can. And I got some dried, red roses. They got really dark, and looked black. I keep them near his picture. Kenshin, my black rose. Beautiful, fragile and as dead as the ones I keep. I can't forget him. I still love him.  
  
Megumi is interested now in mechanics. She hints she may be able to build a time machine, and she only needs one part. I can't wait. Maybe I'll get to see him again, alive. I wonder if I'm talking to myself. Oh well. I saw him the other day. Just a glimpse. But I know it, because soon after, Megumi and I heard him call, "You should keep your chins up, that you should." I miss hearing him talk like that.  
  
I have his sword, I don't think he minds. There are times I just like to touch it, feeling what he once felt. There are times when I think too hard about him, that I cry myself to sleep. I felt him hug me once, too. It was brief, but comforting.  
  
Sano has begun to get over Kenshins death. I hope he does faster than I, so he can be a comfort. 


	6. Black Roses, Kenshin

"The only thing right now that would fit my mood right now would be black roses..Kenshin? Are you listening? I hope so. Anyway, let me explain. Roses are beautiful and fragile, just as you were in the end, and black, because you died. I miss you so much. I don't know if you can actually hear me.Are you a ghost? Trapped in this world without a chance? No. I bet you're an angel. Sure, you killed many, but you saved more. I think Megumi has an idea on how to bring you back. Yahiko! GO AWAY! I am NOT talking to myself! I'm talking to Kenshin, maybe he can hear me. Don't give me that look! I'll show you!"  
  
I cannot help but chuckle as Yahiko takes a blow to the head from the broom. Poor Miss Kaoru. He is such a pes, that he is. Though the events aren't current, They are enjoyable to think about. Nearly a year ago I lost my life, and I am happy Miss Kaoru is becoming steadily more active. By my picture she has placed a bunch of dried roses, that look very black, that they do. She looks so often at my photo it surprises me how much she still cares. I tell myself it would not have worked out if we were to have a relation ship. My hands, so stained with blood, should never clench her innocent, clean hands. I do not want her to get hurt, that I do not. The easiest revenge upon me would be to kill Miss Kaoru.  
  
Megumi is interested now in mechanics. She hints she may be able to build a time machine, and she only needs one part. I can't wait. I want to breath again. Miss Kaoru says the same..She is speaking to herself, that she is. I used so much energy, but managed to produce an image of myself, long enough for her to see. Miss Megumi didn't believe Miss Kaoru, so I called to them, "You should keep your chins up, that you should." She believed just then.  
  
Miss Kaoru has my sword. I am happy to see she cares for it. She seems constantly in contact with it, that she does. She cries herself to sleep sometimes, her tears make me so sad for departing. So I hugged her..I \t was hard, but I managed. And she hugged back.  
  
Sano, I see, no longer is so grief stricken. I am happy that he has tried as the others have, to move on. As long as they find happiness, I too am happy, that I am. 


	7. Grave, Kaoru

Today, I nurse my wounds. I was merely visiting Kenshins grave. On the way back to the Dojo, I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. Turning, I looked about. It was a dark night, and I had forgotten my sword. Cold, and growing scared, I continued to search. I heard a twig snap.  
  
It was at this moment I felt an immense surge of pain. I looked down, to see an arrow lodged in my leg. As I was looking in disbelief at the bleeding wound, I felt the same again. Another arrow rested in my stomach. I looked up, feeling queasy, to see the man in the mask again. He knocked another arrow, shooting me in the shoulder, before turning to run.  
  
My Kimono now soaked with blood, I staggered to the nearest tree, trying not to collapse, impaling myself further. I looked back to see a trail of blood, I was bleeding badly. I staggered in front of the dojo, and exhausted, fell to my knees, then, onto my back at an odd angle. I heard Megumi shriek, and all went black. Hours later, I woke on the dojo floor, the mini family staring at me. I moaned softly, trying to focus upon the crowd, but my eyes wouldn't work. And so I went back to sleep.  
  
My sleep was dreamless, so I awoke again, alone. And so I remain where I lay, crying softly, wishing Kenshin was here.  
  
Megumi says that tomorrow, We shall try her machine. I can walk again, and so it should be nice. I really hope it works. 


	8. Grave, Kenshin

I cannot help but worry for Miss Kaoru. She can do little, she can hardly walk. I saw what happened, and wish that my slayer wasn't also after Miss Kaoru, that I do.  
  
It was a dark night, and rather than carry her sword, Miss Kaoru carried flowers, to lay in the dirt under which my body lays. She reads the inscription, and stands to gaze at the mound of Earth my body is under. I hear her sigh, and she looks to the moon, her eyes glinting like they would in the sun. I long to hold her, even if she would have ordinarily struck me.  
  
She lingers near the grave for a while, then turns to head back to the Dojo. Nearly halfway there, she turns, looking frightened. A second later, I hear a twig snap, and Miss Kaoru moan. My anger surges as I see an arrow such as the one that killed me planted in her leg. Another arrow flies, planting itself in her stomach. I start toward the masked man, before remembering I can do nothing. I look at him, as he shoots Miss Kaoru again, the runs off into the night.  
  
Miss Kaoru sways while standing, so I steady her as much as I can, as we head to the Dojo. She rests upon a tree, and I feel all it my fault, that I do. She begins again, Me holding her up as much as is possible. Right in front of the Dojo, My strength gives, and she falls to her knees, then back. Miss Megumi, calling for her to come in for dinner, shrieks, and carries Miss Kaoru inside, that she does. While they are gone she is telling the others, I loosen the arrows, so she can pull them out without harming Miss Kaoru.  
  
Now, today she cries bitterly, mumbling to herself about me. I feel guilt consume me, and I long for her grief to go away. Before Miss Megumi left today, she mentioned the time machine again. They shall try it tomorrow, that she said. 


	9. Kenshins Return, Kaoru

"Kenshin.My black rose.I still love him.So much.Today we use the.. Oh my god I'm talking again. Well, that's pretty odd. Kaoru! Stop talking to yourself! Stop it!..YAHIKO!!!! I SAW YOU! COME HERE!" A very guilty looking Yahiko enters her room, not bothering to mention her talking to herself. "Has Megumi arrived yet?" Yahiko frowns, shaking his head. Kaoru waves her hand to dismiss him, then stands up, leg screaming, though she ignores it. Today she may get to see Kenshin again. Smiling, she walks through the dojo, and out, standing in the fresh morning air. She watches a smiley Megumi approach, and Goes to meet her. "Are you ready?" Megumi nods, so they walk around behind the dojo, to view the machine.  
  
"What do you think, Kaoru?" Megumi eyes her work, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Wow! But how does it work?" Kaoru eyes her critically, awaiting her response.  
  
"It's a one time, there and back trip only. You close step inside, and turn the dial to the date and time you want to go back to. There is only room for four, so no one else can come if we don't want to stand."  
  
"But Megumi.How did you get all of the things for this you need?"  
  
"Glass is easy to come by, and I used old swords for the metal. Shall we try it out?" Kaoru nods, allowing Megumi to enter first. Then, humming gently, she enters the oddly machine. "So.Exactly a year ago..Around..Noon?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's about right. Let go already!"  
  
----------  
  
The machine stopped whirring, and the girls step out into the sunlight. They had come earlier than expected. Kaoru couldn't see herself. There stood Kenshin, black against a tree, eyes closed, grinning. Out of nowhere, and an arrow flies, just missing his head. His eyes snap open, and he draws his sword, looking for the assailant.  
  
"Ah... Battosaih.Care to give me something?" A man stands before him, wearing an old monkey mask.  
  
Kenshin looks grim. "I have no reason to give you information, that I do not."  
  
The monkey man steps forward. "Surely you know where Kaoru is?"  
  
"I would not breathe her location to you, sir.." Kenshin glares slightly, becoming suspicious.  
  
"Then you would rather her live than you?" The man knocks an arrow, aiming for Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin freezes, eyes silted. "Leave Miss Kaoru alone. You have no business with her."  
  
The masked man laughs, unaware of Kaoru heading up toward them. He takes hold of another arrow, shooting and knocking then shooting again, higher.  
  
The first arrow flying, Kenshin leaps, pierced by the second, a look of shock in his eyes as he hits the ground, the masked man running. Kaoru watches herself run to him, and watches him take her face into his hand. The future Kaoru screams, and Kenshins eyes dart to her, as does her own. "Miss Kaoru and.Miss Kaoru? That cannot..Be, that..It can't."  
  
The Future Kaoru runs to him. "You're not dieing again! It won't happen twice.. Megumi! Help him!"  
  
Megumi steps behind her, looking at the blood soaked Rorouni. "You died saving Kaoru?" She stares, stunned, before coming to her senses, arrow tip poking trough his back, she pulls it out, as he winces, eyes closing.  
  
"How can.there be two..Miss Kaorus?" Arrow out, blood flowing more freely, he gazes at them with troubled eyes.  
  
The Kaoru from the past has fled, so only the one from the future remains. "Don't worry, Kenshin.We won't let you die.." Kaoru knows he will not let himself, until he has satisfied his curiosity.  
  
Kenshin, looking troubled and tired move slightly, having now a bandage wrapped around his wound. "You can't sleep yet, Kenshin.Hold on.." Megumi sighs softly, watching him carefully. Placing her ear upon his chest, she breathes a sigh of relief. "We got the arrow just in time, no internal bleeding to choke him."  
  
"When can he rest, Megumi?"  
  
"He can rest now, as long as we get him to the Dojo.Help me carry him to the machine.."  
  
Kenshins eyes soften as he glances at the two struggling to help him. "Miss Kaoru..I wish to..Tell you something..That I do."  
  
"Rest now, Kenshin.You'll be safe soon." She kisses his forehead softly, as Megumi resets the machine. Kenshin gazes in shock at Kaoru, before sleep takes over.  
  
--------- "Megumi! His grave is gone!" Kaoru glances at Kenshin, who sleeps fitfully on the floor where they set him.  
  
"Be quiet, Kaoru! Don't wake him!" 


	10. Kenshins return, Kenshin

Kenshin smiles. Today they would try to save him. "Kenshin.My black rose.I still love him.So much.Today we use the.. Oh my god I'm talking again. Well, that's pretty odd. Kaoru! Stop talking to yourself! Stop it!..YAHIKO!!!! I SAW YOU! COME HERE!" A very guilty looking Yahiko entered her room, not bothering to mention Kaoru talking to herself. "Has Megumi arrived yet?" Yahiko frowned, shaking his head. Kaoru waved her hand to dismiss him, then stood up.  
  
Kenshin hoped it was possible. He watches as she smiles, walks through the dojo, and out, standing in the fresh morning air. She watches a smiley Megumi approach, and goes to meet her. "Are you ready?" Megumi nods, so they walk around behind the dojo, to view the machine. Kenshin follows, looking at the oddly machine.  
  
"What do you think, Kaoru?" Megumi eyes her work, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Wow! But how does it work?" Kaoru eyes her critically, awaiting her response.  
  
"It's a one time, there and back trip only. You close step inside, and turn the dial to the date and time you want to go back to. There is only room for four, so no one else can come if we don't want to stand."  
  
"But Megumi.How did you get all of the things for this you need?"  
  
"Glass is easy to come by, and I used old swords for the metal. Shall we try it out?" Kaoru nods, allowing Megumi to enter first. Seeing opportunity, Kenshin darts in, though semi immaterial, so he takes up no room. Then, humming gently, Kaoru enters. "So.Exactly a year ago..Around..Noon?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's about right. Let go already!"  
  
----------  
  
The machine stopped whirring, and the girls step out into the sunlight. They had come earlier than expected. Kaoru couldn't see herself. There stood Kenshin, back against a tree, eyes closed, grinning. Out of nowhere, and an arrow flies, just missing his head. His eyes snap open, and he draws his sword, looking for the assailant. The Spirit Kenshin watches fascinated, having forgotten this.  
  
"Ah... Battosaih.Care to give me something?" A man stands before him, wearing an old monkey mask.  
  
Kenshin looks grim. "I have no reason to give you information, that I do not."  
  
The monkey man steps forward. "Surely you know where Kaoru is?"  
  
"I would not breathe her location to you, sir.." Kenshin glares slightly, becoming suspicious.  
  
"Then you would rather her live than you?" The man knocks an arrow, aiming for Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin freezes, eyes silted. "Leave Miss Kaoru alone. You have no business with her."  
  
The masked man laughs, unaware of Kaoru heading up toward them. He takes hold of another arrow, shooting and knocking then shooting again, higher.  
  
The first arrow flying, Kenshin leaps, pierced by the second, a look of shock in his eyes as he hits the ground, the masked man running. Kaoru watches herself run to him, and watches him take her face into his hand. The future Kaoru screams, and Kenshins eyes dart to her, as does her own. "Miss Kaoru and.Miss Kaoru? That cannot..Be, that..It can't." The Spirit Kenshin, knowing what to do, goes back to his old body, and lies within himself. A moment later, the year he had been dead seemed only a dream.  
  
The Future Kaoru runs to him. "You're not dieing again! It won't happen twice.. Megumi! Help him!"  
  
Megumi steps behind her, looking at the blood soaked Rorouni. "You died saving Kaoru?" She stares, stunned, before coming to her senses, arrow tip poking trough his back, she pulls it out, as he winces, eyes closing.  
  
"How can.there be two..Miss Kaorus?" Arrow out, blood flowing more freely, he gazes at them with troubled eyes.  
  
The Kaoru from the past has fled, so only the one from the future remains. "Don't worry, Kenshin.We won't let you die.." Kaoru knows he will not let himself, until he has satisfied his curiosity.  
  
Kenshin, looking troubled and tired move slightly, having now a bandage wrapped around his wound. "You can't sleep yet, Kenshin.Hold on.." Megumi sighs softly, watching him carefully. Placing her ear upon his chest, she breathes a sigh of relief. "We got the arrow just in time, no internal bleeding to choke him."  
  
"When can he rest, Megumi?"  
  
"He can rest now, as long as we get him to the Dojo.Help me carry him to the machine.."  
  
Kenshins eyes soften as he glances at the two struggling to help him. "Miss Kaoru..I wish to..Tell you something..That I do."  
  
"Rest now, Kenshin.You'll be safe soon." She kisses his forehead softly, as Megumi resets the machine. Kenshin gazes in shock at Kaoru, before sleep takes over.  
  
--------- "Megumi! His grave is gone!" Kaoru glances at Kenshin, who sleeps fitfully on the floor where they set him.  
  
"Be quiet, Kaoru! Don't wake him!"  
  
Kenshin stirs slightly, thinking about what had happened. He knew his death had been real, and yet..Seemed so fake. Opening his eyes, he looks to Megumi and Kaoru. Standing slowly, though he shouldn't, he steps beside them. "Thank you for all you have done, Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi..I'm sorry that for a year you both had to suffer, that I am."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi stare at him, before Kaoru throws hers arms around him, crying. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Do not cry, Miss Kaoru..I'll not leave you again." He grins slightly, patting her back gentally. ----------- I decided I'll make it longer, but I'm not sure how yet. Please, if you review, send in ideas. 


	11. Masked Man, Kaoru

I gaze at the mask, feeling slightly scared. I remember it well, as the one worn by the man who had nearly killed Kenshin..The man who had killed Kenshin, before Megumi and I went back to save him.  
  
I wonder if the mask is here as a threat, or because it was donated to the Dojo. The monkey face smiled evily at me, as I stared at it, feeling tears of anger and sorrow bubbling up in me. Holing the mask like it is a dead cat, I throw it out near the path to the river. I know Kenshins at the river, still trying to make sense of what had happened, and I leave him there, because Sano says I am probably becoming a nuisance, constantly crouding Kenshin. So I prepare dinner, with a recipe Megumi lent me, and decide to make tea, and brink it to him. If he want's we can eat together near the river. I smile slightly. It would be nice, but I would only stay if it was offered.  
  
I take a small bite, and find it to taste just a tiny bit off of Megumis normal cooking, a huge improvement upon my normal skills, though I would never admit to it. Satisfied, I take hold of the tray, and head down to the river, ignoring the mask that glints in the moon light. Kenshin looks up as I approach, smiling faintly as he eyes the tray. He breaks off a small peice of what I have brought him, and deciding it tastes well, motions for me to sit next to him.  
  
It is then that I notice something seems to upset him. I ask him what is wrong, but he pretnds not to have heard me, chewing loudly. "Kenshin..Please tell me what's wrong.."  
  
He swallows, looking at me with emotion in his eyes I have never seen before, and I blush lightly, looking down. "Miss Kaoru..." He sighs softly not knowing what to say, taking moments to decide. "Miss Kaoru, I care for you deeply, but I could never do anything to hurt you. Here I am torn. If I leave, you will be hurt..If I stay, you could be killed, that you could." Something urgent in his voice causes me to look at him again, and he grazes my cheek gentaly with his thumb.  
  
Growing worried he may leave, my lower lip quivers slightly, but in the dark it cannot be seen. "But--" He raises a finger to his lips, then pulls me close, hugging me. Stunned, I find my arms wrapped around his back, as he sighs softly, pulling away. It is then I remember he told me he loved me, just before dieing. "Kenshin.." I mutter softly, not sure what to do.  
  
So I embrace him, pulling him as close as I dare, feeling secure when he returns it. My head rests upon his shoulder, and for no reason, I feel myself crying. "Miss Kaoru..Are you alright?" I suppose I may be sobbing, because he pats my back softly, never breaking the hug.  
  
"When I pull away, he touches my cheeks gentally, wiping away my tears which had ceased again. "Don't go.."  
  
He takes my hands in his, gazing at me in a way that would have bothered me a year ago. I sniffle slightly, and he closes his eyes, smiling slightly. "I coudn't leave if I tried...That I could not.." I kiss his cheek gentally, and he opens his eyes that widen slightly, before grancing me with their pleasure. He leans foreward, whispering into my ear that he loves me. I do the same. He gazes at me quizically, obviously wondering how that could be.  
  
An arrow flies at us, breaking the moment. Kenshin leaps up, drawing his sword, leaving me sitting upon the ground, stunned. A chuckle pierces the darkness, but I am not sure where. Kenshin cannot tell either. I take in a quick breath as cold metal touches my neck, and I know at once it is a sword. Kenshin turns having heard my gasp, eyes floating into a look of anger, as he realizes he can do nothing.  
  
The man holding me hostage wears the mask I had thrown I can tell as soon as I see it. He pulls me roughly to my feet, chuckling at Kenshins help- less-ness. Kenshin lowers his sword, and I think a tear forms in the corner of his eyes, as he watches the man. "Battousai..Remember the offer I made you a year ago today? This one, you cannot refuse. You come with me, and I let the girl go.."  
  
Kenshins eyes swim with defete, and he glances at me, obviously hiding tears. Feeling I cannot speak, i whimper, and Kenshin lays his sword upon the ground. "Let Miss Kaoru go...I shall come." The man throws me roughly into Kenshin, and I begin to cry. He holds me for a moment, the kisses me softly. "I will come back, Miss Kaoru, that I will..." The man jerks Kenshin away, poking him roughly in the back with his sword."Take care of my sword, Miss Kaoru!" And then he was gone..I decided I would have to save him, alone this time. 


	12. Masked Man, Kenshin

It is a cool night, a nice one to think. I have begun to forget pieces of the year I spent dead. I push away such horrible thoughts, focusing on Miss Kaoru. I have not yet had the chance to tell her how I feel.  
  
The night grows slowely darker, as do my thoughts. I could never hurt Miss Kaoru, but staying at the Dojo could get her killed, that it could. If I left, I am certain she would be upset.  
  
I look up just in time to see her walking closer, carrying a tray. I smile half-heartedly, glancing at the tray curroiusly. She lowers it, and I break off a piece of whatever she has prepared, tasting it. The taste is nice, so I invite her to join me, my eyes troubled. She askes what is wrong, but I chew slightly louder, and pretend I didn't hear her. She looks at me, sighing, and I feel guilty for making her unhappy. "Kenshin..Please tell me what's wrong.."  
  
I swallow what I had been chewing, and look at her, her eyes meeting mine. I long to hold her in my arms, and she can see it, because she blushes and looks away. "Miss Kaoru..." Not fully sure what I want to say, I sigh, hessitating. "Miss Kaoru, I care for you deeply, but I could never do anything to hurt you. Here I am torn. If I leave, you will be hurt..If I stay, you could be killed, that you could." There is a slight pain in my voice, and she looks back up at me. To see how she reacts, I stroke her cheek with my thumb.  
  
Her eyes swim with fear and sorrow, and she looks ready to cry. "But--" I raise a finger to my lips, then pull her close, hugging her tightly. After a moment of hesitation, her arms wrap also around me, and I sigh gentaly. "Kenshin.." The moan in my name suggests she knows not what to say.  
  
Out of no where, she hugs me tightly, and I feel as though everything is right. She sets her head upon my shoulder, and begins to cry, tears touchin my skin. "Miss Kaoru..Are you alright?" Her tears make a hole in my heart, and I pat her back, gentally, trying to be a comfort, deciding she can be the one to break from the embrace.  
  
After a long time, she pulls away, no longer crying, and so I wipe away the most recent tears. "Don't go.."  
  
I take her hands in mine, hers so smooth and small. She sniffles softly, and I recall how she had called my her blcak rose. I smile softly, gazing at her. "I coudn't leave if I tried...That I could not.." She kisses my cheek, and my eyes widen from the almost slosed possition the had been in, before setting normally, pleasure in my gaze. I decide then to tell her how much I reall care, and lean forward, whispering into her ear that I love her. She whispers the same, shocking me.  
  
An arrow flies at us, breaking the enjoyment. I jumped to my feet, sword drawn, leaving her where she was, her eyes reflecting she is stunned. Out of no where a chuckle is hear, and neither I or Miss Kaoru know where it came from. She gasps suddenly, and I turn, anger blazing. The man in a mask held a sword aginst her neck, and I knew I could do nothing.  
  
She looks up, and notices the mask, whimpering softly as the man luaghs at the state I am in, the help-less-ness as he draggs her to her feet. I lower my sword, feeling my eye water, but forcing it away as I watch the man I hate so. "Battousai..Remember the offer I made you a year ago today? This one, you cannot refuse. You come with me, and I let the girl go.."  
  
I know I have lost. I look at Miss Kaoru, hiding tears so close to the surface. Miss Kaoru whimpers again, as I lay my sword upon the ground. "Let Miss Kaoru go...I shall come." The man throws her into me, and I nearly topple, but manage to hold her up, embracing her momentarily, then kissing her as softly as I can. "I will come back, Miss Kaoru, that I will..." The man jerks me from her graps, digging his sword into my back, holding my arms as he marches me "Take care of my sword, Miss Kaoru!" Her cries faded when I could no longer be seen, and I wonder if I will truely see her again.. 


	13. Rescue, Kaoru

I pace the dojo, needing a plan to rescue Kenshin. His sword in my hand, I bite my lip, thinking hard. An idea flashes into my mind, and I sit down, to work out the bugs.  
  
----------  
  
As I head silently toward in the direction he was taken, I hear snoring. Entering a camp, I find two men lieing on either side of a tree. Looking closely, I can see a figure tied to the tree, red hair gleaming in the moonlight. Iwalk slowely to his side, whispering, "Kenshin?"  
  
He looked up quickly, worry in his eyes. "Miss Kaoru.. You should be at the dojo, that you should.."  
  
He looks at me, and I examine him, finding the top half of him kimono has been torn off, and his chest and back of his neck are cut and bleeding, though all wounds are shallow. "They hurt you.."  
  
"I came here so you would not be hurt, Miss Kaoru...I do not wish it to be for nothing, that I do not..Please, Miss Kaoru.."  
  
I ignore him, searching for the knots that hold him to the tree. Using Kenshins sword, I place the metal of my sword against the Trees bark, pushing it inder the ropes, and turning the sword so that the blade touches the ropes. I saw with it until the bindings around Kenshin break free, dropping him I help him up, handing him his sword, looking around in worry.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." He watches as I look about making sure everything is okay, then stepping in front of Kenshin, trying to make him follow me. An arrow hits me in the back, and I sink to my knees, giving a soft cry as it hits my flesh. I graps at the dirt, hearing Kenshin and the man begin to fight. I then pass out.  
  
--------- Please review, and tell what you'd like to see in the next 2 chaps. Remember, I am open to flames 


	14. Rescue, Kenshin

I spit out a bit of blood raising slowly as the masked man forces me to me knees. "If you value your life, you will give me the information I need..."  
  
I gaze at the ground, the chill of the wind pulling at my bloodied back and chest, as the masked man kicks me again, having already torn off the top of my kimono, leaving my flesh open to the attacks. The pressure of his kick throws me a short way, and as I begin to stand, the man pushes me back onto my knees. "If you value your life, you will tell me what I need."  
  
"I will tell you nothing." My response not what the man had in mind, he kicks me into a tree, and I lay on the ground, not bothering to stand, a small pool of blood forming underneath me. The masked man looks around the clearing at the camp he and his followers had made. Spitting at me, he kicks me in the stomach, and I clench my eyes as two of his followers pick me up roughly, tying me to the tree so I am sitting on my knees. The bark bites into the wounded flesh on my back, but I ignore the pain, my head lowered so that my hair hides my face. The red of my hair is tinted with blood. Lifting my head, I look upon one of the men standing post around me, so that I cannot escape. I hear a rustle in the bushes, thinking it is only wind, and correct. Bare back against the tree, head lowered yet again, I fall asleep.  
  
I would try to escape, but the man has promised that if I did, he would personally kill Miss Kaoru. My mind wanders to her while I sleep, her soft lips torching to my cheek and maybe lips, but I dare not imagine any more. For a long time, she has been the only thing keeping me alive, but I am not so sure love can protect me forever.  
  
I have a reason to live, and would fight my hardest, but if my conditions here get any worse, I am doomed to failure. Being taken from the past, my arrow wound has not fully healed, and now there are many more scars to be formed. I need to get out of here, but how? Surely I cannot escape.. I will not put her life at risk. I could give the man information, but he may keep me here nonetheless. It seems there is no hope for me.  
  
I sense someone coming. The men around me have fallen asleep, as have the rest of men in the camp, as far as I know. To tired to look up, I keep my head bowed as a figure approaches me. "Kenshin?"  
  
My head snapped up upon its own accord when I heard Miss Kaorus voice. "Miss Kaoru. You should be at the dojo, that you should.."  
  
I gazed at her, worry obvious upon her face. "They hurt you.." I remember my wounds, but ignore them.  
  
"I came here so you would not be hurt, Miss Kaoru...I do not wish it to be for nothing, that I do not..Please, Miss Kaoru.."  
  
She ignores my pleas, heading to the back of the tree, where the ropes binding me to the tree can be found. I should have known she would. She places the metal of my sword against the gnarled bark of the tree, sliding it under the rope, and turns the sword, so the blade touches the ropes, and saws with it until the bindings around me break free. I fall foreword, hand thrust out so I don't catch a face full of dirt. I wince, hitting the ground hard, even though I wasn't far from it. She helps me to my feet, and takes my hand, placing the sword in it.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." I gaze at her for a moment, as she looks around, to be sure everything is still clear. She steps ahead of me, motioning to follow. She makes a ragged whimper, as an arrow flies into her back. Moaning, she falls to her knees, then griping at the ground. I feel my old temper surfacing, and I glance at the man, no longer wearing his mask. He is familiar, but I know not from where.  
  
He rushes at me, and I swing my sword as hard as I can, with little focus, and so I miss my target, and he slashes at my side with his sword. Taking a deep breath, realizing this is real, I focus on him, studying his attack carefully, eyes narrowed. His next attack I dodge easily, finding he has no real technique. He only rushes and tried to attack, far more skilled with bow and arrow. As he makes his next pass, I leap above him; bringing the sword down on his skull, and watching him crumple and fall below me. Landing next to Miss Kaoru, I pick her up, running toward the Dojo, arriving shortly. I pry the arrow from her back, noticing she has passed out. I wrap her wound and carry her to her room, placing her on the bed, and covering her with a soft blanket, kissing her forehead and silently saying goodnight 


	15. Love, Koaru

--------------  
  
I feel tears crawl down my cheeks, as the picture before my eyes shifts from one so lovely to a slow version oh Kenshins death. I know I am dreaming, but cannot wake myself. On my floor yet again sleeps Kenshin. He touches my shoulder, grasping it lightly to wake me. I jump slightly from his touch, opening my eyes quickly as he gazes at me in concern. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
He brushes hair from my cheek, still gazing at me, as I sigh in relief smiling at him. His eyes soften and he smiles back, sitting next to me. I embrace him, and he doesn't hesitate to return it. Sighing in comfort, I run my hand through his hair, my forehead touching softly to his cheek and he turns slightly, kissing my forehead gnetally, but not lingering there long before his hand sweeps against my cheek, and I look into his eyes, the color vibrent and shinning with love. I realise he has looked at me like this for a while, but I never noticed it.  
  
He hand on the back of my head,he gentally pulls me closer, my eyes closing and his as his lips brush against mine, his head tilted to the side, his free hand resting on my cheek, and I realise his lips have parted slightly. My tongue floats into his mouth, and after a second he returns the kiss, with skill and grace I never dreampt of. I pull away slowely, taking a breath, looking at him and his beautiful smile. His smile fades quickly as he watches me. "This is a bad idea, Miss Kaoru, that it is..I do not want you to be hurt..." His eyes show longing, and I know he is saying what he thinks, but has no feelings for.  
  
"Kenshin...No...No, I don't care if it's a bad idea.." My good mood droops, and I watch him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru..Such blood soaked hands as mine should never touch those so innocent and lovely. They should never cradle so beautiful a face, or hold so delicate a figure when there is distress. They should never sweep though such long, lovely hair that curtains and frames so fragile a beauty. These hands are not ment to hold anything but a sword, because...Because I never want to see you hurt, Miss Kaoru...Never again to I want to have to hold you when you cannot know it..If you were to die in the hands of an enemy..I would have nothing left.."  
  
"Kenshin...With you by my side, there would be no way I would die, but without you, I would be so lost..Please..."  
  
He touched my cheek gentally, looking into my eyes, a small smile spreading upon his lips, but his eyes remained sad. "My past could hurt you, that it could.."  
  
"I don't care what happened in your past! What matters most is now, the present! What ever happened to you to cause such fear must be great, but there is nothing more important than living. Keep me alive..." I threw my arms around him, and he patted my back.  
  
"I will try, Miss Kaoru, that I will..Get some sleep..." He kissed my cheek softly, watching as I lay down, before resting his head as well, both of us falling asleep. 


	16. Love, Kenshin

--------------  
  
Late at night, i wake to the sounds of sobs. Glancing upward, I see Miss Kaoru crying, though still she is sleeping. I thouch her shoulder, holding it lightly, wondering what she drams about. She jumps slightly, I suppose I startled her. As she awakes, I watch her, to be sure she is alright. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
I brush back hair from her facewatching her. She breathes a quick sigh, and smiles at me. Most of my worry edges away and I return the smile, taking a seat beside her. Her arms wrap around me, and mine around her. She sighs again, though one of bliss, running her fingers through my hair, her forehead warm against my cheek. Turning just slightly, I kiss her forehead, lingering but a second before running my hand against her cheek. I then look at her, and a spark of realization flickers inher beautiful eyes.  
  
I place my hand on the back of her head, guiding her toward me, both our eyes closing as I kiss her as I had in the kitchen. I rest my other hand on her cheek, my head tilted for her comfort. My lips having parted slightly, and I feel her tongue sneak into my mouth, startling me for a moment before responding. There is a hunger in her kiss that fuels me, and when she pulls away, I smalie at her, though the smile leaves quickly. My eyes rest upon her as I struggle to tell her what I think. "This is a bad idea, Miss Kaoru, that it is..I do not want you to be hurt..." I long for things to be differnt, risk free, but saddly, they never will be.  
  
"Kenshin...No...No, I don't care if it's a bad idea.." She blinks, obviously becoming sad, looking at me as though I am lying.  
  
"Miss Kaoru..Such blood soaked hands as mine should never touch those so innocent and lovely. They should never cradle so beautiful a face, or hold so delicate a figure when there is distress. They should never sweep though such long, lovely hair that curtains and frames so fragile a beauty. These hands are not ment to hold anything but a sword, because...Because I never want to see you hurt, Miss Kaoru...Never again to I want to have to hold you when you cannot know it..If you were to die in the hands of an enemy..I would have nothing left.."  
  
"Kenshin...With you by my side, there would be no way I would die, but without you, I would be so lost..Please..."  
  
I touch her cheek, the warmth of it and the beauty of her causing me to smile slightly, though my mood remained poor. "My past could hurt you, that it could.."  
  
"I don't care what happened in your past! What matters most is now, the present! What ever happened to you to cause such fear must be great, but there is nothing more important than living. Keep me alive..." She threw herself against me again, leaving me to comfort her, patting her back.  
  
"I will try, Miss Kaoru, that I will..Get some sleep..." Kissing her cheek softly, so she know still I care, I watch her lay down, resting my own head upon my arm, falling to sleep quickly. 


	17. Poison, Kaoru

Kenshin has been gone all day, and insists that I stay here and rest. I don't want to, but I'm too tired to do anything else anyway. I hope he's alright. He hasn't returned. When he does, I'm going to kill him! He said he'd be back every hour to check on me. Maybe it hasn't been an hour since he left. I'm sure it has, though, since it has already begun to darken outside. I feel so alone. Oh, theres Sano! "Sano!!!"  
  
"How ya feeling, Jo-Chan?" I guess he's headed to his room, but oh well. Sano smiles, and walks over.  
  
"Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"I dunno, I haven't seen him all day.."  
  
"Find him for me?" I want to sound tired, but I sound more eager.  
  
"Sure, no problem." He looks at me as though he has something he wants to tell me, but decides against it, and heads out to find Kenshin.  
  
Now I'm bored again. And I'm hungry. There is no one here. And I'm tired...I guess I'll just go to sleep.  
  
-----------  
  
"Is she asleep, Sano?" I hear Kenshins voice, and wake, but pretend to be asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...She was pretty worried about you earlier.."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Yeah...She really cares..Go say Hi!"  
  
"No! Stop! Please Sano! Now I have to tie my hair again!"  
  
"Hey, if you had been here for Jo-chan every hour like you said, I wouldn't have messed up your hair..."  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin sounds upset, so I yawn, and look at them.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm going to kill you! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! You had me worried sick! Come here!"  
  
Kenshin looking ashamed and also worried, approaches me. "I am sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I lost track of time..." He rubs the back of and glances toward the door. "I need you to get rest, Miss Kaoru, that I do.."  
  
I feel tired again, and nod. He sits beside me, hand on my arm until I fall asleep.  
  
------------ Kenshins is longer again. Dun worry, soon Kaorus will be longer. But I need ideas. 


	18. Poison, Kenshin

It's getting dark. I will soon have to go to the dojo. It hurts to see Miss Kaoru so weak, unable to much except trust, talk and wait. I do not deserve her trust. I had not ment to be kissed by Miss Megumi, but I ache for having fallen for it at all. So I sit in deep thought, glancing at the tree I had been against the day of my death, and day I had been saved.  
  
Sano I can hear calling my name, but since I know he can see me, I make no attempt to respond. He comes up behind me, and touches my shoulder, and so I look at him. "Kenshin..What are you doing?"  
  
"I am thinking, that I am.."  
  
"About what? Megumi? What she did?"  
  
I nod. "I don't want to hurt Miss Kaoru, that I don't..."  
  
"If you're out here any longer, you won't be the one hurting anyone...She'll be killing you!" I nod, pulling from the tree the first arrow that had been shot at me, then follow Sano back to the dojo.  
  
-----------  
  
"Is she asleep, Sano?" I can hear an edge to my voice, a quiver of fear. I cannot see her...But I cannot avoid her forever....I feel like crying again, but hold it in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...She was pretty worried about you earlier.." Sano looks at me as if I'm nuts.  
  
"Oro?" I feel so lost now..She worried? But..After Miss Megumi had done what she had, I thought she would hate me...Maybe she still doesn't know.  
  
"Yeah...She really cares..Go say Hi!" Sano seizes me in a headlock, and gives me a noogie.  
  
"No! Stop! Please Sano! Now I have to tie my hair again!" He realeses me, shoving me toward Miss Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, if you had been here for Jo-chan every hour like you said, I wouldn't have messed up your hair..." I realise I had been cruel not to come, but nw she makes me neverous.  
  
"Sano..." My voice is labored, and at that very moment, Miss Kaoru yawns, and looks at us.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm going to kill you! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! You had me worried sick! Come here!"  
  
In feel horrible, but my worry for her is stronger, and so I walk to her side. "I am sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I lost track of time..." Rubbing the back of my neck, I glance at the door. I had left this morning. Nw it was dark. "I need you to get rest, Miss Kaoru, that I do.."  
  
I sit beside her, touchin her arm gentally as she falls asleep yet again, pain tugging at my heart as I look at Miss Kaoru.. When I know she has fallen asleep, I kiss her forehead, and stand, looking toward Sano, who looks angery, and motions for me to fallow him outside. When we have gotten out of range of her hearing, he glares at me, and punches me in the arm. "Why'd you lie!"  
  
I look at the ground. "She scares me, that she does.."  
  
"Tell her what happened! God, Kenshin! Sometimes you're so stupid!"  
  
"I can't tell her, Sano.." He makes an angery noise.  
  
"I'll tell her, then! Tomorrow..." His voice softens dramtically as I gaze at him, tears in my eyes again.  
  
-------------It's getting dark. I will soon have to go to the dojo. It hurts to see Miss Kaoru so weak, unable to much except trust, talk and wait. I do not deserve her trust. I had not ment to be kissed by Miss Megumi, but I ache for having fallen for it at all. So I sit in deep thought, glancing at the tree I had been against the day of my death, and day I had been saved.  
  
Sano I can hear calling my name, but since I know he can see me, I make no attempt to respond. He comes up behind me, and touches my shoulder, and so I look at him. "Kenshin..What are you doing?"  
  
"I am thinking, that I am.."  
  
"About what? Megumi? What she did?"  
  
I nod. "I don't want to hurt Miss Kaoru, that I don't..."  
  
"If you're out here any longer, you won't be the one hurting anyone...She'll be killing you!" I nod, pulling from the tree the first arrow that had been shot at me, then follow Sano back to the dojo.  
  
-----------  
  
"Is she asleep, Sano?" I can hear an edge to my voice, a quiver of fear. I cannot see her...But I cannot avoid her forever....I feel like crying again, but hold it in.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...She was pretty worried about you earlier.." Sano looks at me as if I'm nuts.  
  
"Oro?" I feel so lost now..She worried? But..After Miss Megumi had done what she had, I thought she would hate me...Maybe she still doesn't know.  
  
"Yeah...She really cares..Go say Hi!" Sano seizes me in a headlock, and gives me a noogie.  
  
"No! Stop! Please Sano! Now I have to tie my hair again!" He realeses me, shoving me toward Miss Kaoru.  
  
"Hey, if you had been here for Jo-chan every hour like you said, I wouldn't have messed up your hair..." I realise I had been cruel not to come, but nw she makes me neverous.  
  
"Sano..." My voice is labored, and at that very moment, Miss Kaoru yawns, and looks at us.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm going to kill you! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! You had me worried sick! Come here!"  
  
In feel horrible, but my worry for her is stronger, and so I walk to her side. "I am sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I lost track of time..." Rubbing the back of my neck, I glance at the door. I had left this morning. Nw it was dark. "I need you to get rest, Miss Kaoru, that I do.."  
  
I sit beside her, touchin her arm gentally as she falls asleep yet again, pain tugging at my heart as I look at Miss Kaoru.. When I know she has fallen asleep, I kiss her forehead, and stand, looking toward Sano, who looks angery, and motions for me to fallow him outside. When we have gotten out of range of her hearing, he glares at me, and punches me in the arm. "Why'd you lie!"  
  
I look at the ground. "She scares me, that she does.."  
  
"Tell her what happened! God, Kenshin! Sometimes you're so stupid!"  
  
"I can't tell her, Sano.." He makes an angery noise.  
  
"I'll tell her, then! Tomorrow..." His voice softens dramtically as I gaze at him, tears in my eyes again.  
  
------------- 


	19. Rain, Kaoru

I'm not sure what to think. I can't believe what happened.."Kenshin...How could you do that? How could you let her do that?" He looks scared, ashamed and worried as he paces the floor in front of me. Two days ago Sano told me what had happened. Just today Kenshin confirmed what had happened, knowing I hadn't believed Sano.  
  
Eyes downcast, Kenshin stops, and sits beside me. "I am truely sorry for what has happened, Miss Kaoru, that I am."  
  
He had told everything that had happened, and still I feel anger at him. Sighing, I look away from him, not in the mood to be near anyone. I stand up slowely, feeling dizzy, and he is on his feet next to me to keep me steady. "I cannot repair what has been done, and I feel I cannot make it up to you, but if there is anything you feel I can do Miss Kaoru, I will do it, that I will.."  
  
"You were right...It doesn't work..We can't be together...I love you, but Kenshin...It hurts so much..I can't take the pain..I'm sorry.." I look at him, and he at me, then I turn and walk to my room, leaving him silent, hating myself, but unable to turn around, to tell him I didn't mean it, because right now I feel I do, but as soon as I enter my room I feel tear streaking my cheeks, cool and caressing as they flow with eerie silence, because my grief offers no sobs. And the darkness of my room, it holds me too. The comfort in being the only one to have the ability to reduce, or demolish the darkness I have brough upon myself is also a comfort as I sit in my room, wet cheeked, angery and wishing I had said nothing. But already I sense it is too late to take away my hasty words, because I can hear Sano shouting at Kenshin about no more Saki.  
  
Saki...I had smelt it upon his breath when I awoke from the poisoning that had left me seperated from them all. Kenshin had said he though I had died. Prehaps this is his way of dealing with large bouts of greif. I look out my window, to see Kenshin standing in the dark, wind tugging so gentally, his arms spread and face lifted to the heavens. I can see the look of pain upon his face, etched as though in stone. I see the clouds above make a sign they are ready to give birth to the tears of god they had held in all day. Before the rain starts, I see a single gleam upon Kenshins cheek, that spreads slowely from his eye to his chin, before dropping off into the darkness, the streak catching moonlight. The first drop of rain falls in the dirt behind him, making an indentation as another is given to the needy soil beside his feet. The wind pulls with greater urgency now, causing his kimono and hair to dance behind him, as the drops become more common, No longer can I tell if he is crying.  
  
Standing the same as he was before, flaming hair glinting as his sinlge tear had in the moonlight, I watch him, my heart giving slight leaps suddenly, whispering to me in their own way to go to him, embrace him. So I leave my room, and the Dojo, to walk just behind him. I pause behind him for a moment, and I can tell he hasn't moved. There is a feeling oif peace and greif about him that I feel inclined to break, and so I step foreward again, and touch his shoulder softly. He turns slowely, and looks at me, arms falling to his sides, like a beautiful crane folding its wings. "Miss Kaoru.."  
  
I know he wants to say more, but what I will never know. I feel the sorrow that had wrapped around him like a blanket pull also around me, and I feel my heart stir, as I silently forgive him, hugging him fiercly as if he will be gone forever. The rain now a downpour, we stand together, both of us drenched, him holding me as if afraid to let me go. And I think he probably is.  
  
I feel the hair upon my neck and arms raise, an uncomfortable static feeling. Kenshin looks toward the heavens, and a flash of light interupts us, along with the sound of an explosive. Trembling, I look at the smoking crater of earth where a second before we had stood. I feel funny, and look down, to find we are upon the roof of the dojo, having been saved by Kenshins speed. I smile at him weakly, feeling faint, and the look upon my face must say so, because before I fall to my knees, I am in his arms, and we are again upon the ground. I close my eyes, and he carries me inside, setting me gentally upon my bed, then returning to the outside. But a moment later he returns inside, and stands next to my bed, gazing at me. He knows I'm awake, but says nothing, just watches. I feel a blanket slide over my wet clothes, and a soft touch to me cheek, as well as a warm drop of water just beside it. I feel my hair pulled gentally out from under me, and deposited with care upon my pillow. And then he is gone, and I fall asleep. 


	20. Rain, Kenshin

Sano told me two days ago that Miss Kaoru had not belived what had happened between Miss Megumi and I. But today, raw with suspiscion, she approaches me, her sweet voice pulling my words painfully from my mouth as I begin to pace. I feel horrible, and fearful of loosing her, but most of all worry that Miss Kaoru will make either Miss Megumi or I leave. "Kenshin...How could you do that? How could you let her do that?" My heart twists in pain, because I have no reasonable explanation to offer her.  
  
I find an interesting place upon the floor to stare at while taking a seat beside her. "I am truely sorry for what has happened, Miss Kaoru, that I am."  
  
My mouth feels dry, and I know she knows everything that happened. Still, dissapointment and anger flicker through her eyes as swiftly as a deer runs through a meadow in extasy. She sigh, hands pressed to her head as she tried to stand, and I, fearing she may fall, stand also beside her, guiding her so she will not hit the ground. "I cannot repair what has been done, and I feel I cannot make it up to you, but if there is anything you feel I can do Miss Kaoru, I will do it, that I will.."  
  
"You were right...It doesn't work..We can't be together...I love you, but Kenshin...It hurts so much..I can't take the pain..I'm sorry.." Her eyes light upon me for a fraction of a second as I take in the look, then she marches into her room, silence bringing waves of pain along the course of my spine, leaving in me in a chaotic need of realeif, and I head toward the door.  
  
There is Sano, to block my way. I mumble under my breath for him to let me out, and he looks at me, fire in his eyes. "No way! You are not getting anymore saki! Kenshin, you're going to kill yourself! God, man!" I sigh, fumbling with the front of my kimono, avoiding his eyes. I push out the door and there I stand, as Sano heads to his room, to observe me in secret, to keep me from the purchase I crave. But I know he's correct about the saki. And so, as a slight breeze takes hold of me, I let go into it as many of my troubles as I can, the raw pain I feel surrounding me like fog hoovers over the ocean, and I find my arms are outstretched, and head lifted as if greeting the skys. I feel a solitary tear fall from my closed eye and down, lingering breifly in the slight crevise of my dreaded scar, as so many have before. I can hear the clouds complaining as they open, dropping slowely the life bringing drink this place has long desired. Now the wind tuggs harder, and I want to go with it, but I can't bring myself to walk away. My hair I can feel swaying behind me in a rythematic dance to and fro as it is held by the wind. Droplets touch to my face, exploding as they make contact, though the only pain I feel is the long claws of agony ripping though my being.  
  
A touch upon my shoulder steals my eyes, and in the half depleted moonlight, her face glows with beauty and radiance as always it has before. I long to escape from my feelings of dread, to be hers again, but I think it is not possible. She is quickly consumed in the rain as I have been, not a sigle inch of her still dry. My heart bounces in my chest. I drop my arms. "Miss Kaoru.." My voice is weak, but I ignore it, holding in words to remain unsaid.  
  
The way she looks at me says she forgives me, and she holds me, rain dancing so eagerly upon the two of us as I make no hesitation to take her embrace, feeling it could be the last.  
  
I look to the angery sky, chaotic flashes in the clouds suggesting lightning. Still holding her, I leap upon the roof of the dojo, at the exact moment lightning turns the place we had been standing into a crater, belowing as though angery it had missed its target. Miss Kaorus eyes dart to the ground, and she pales severly, so I take hold of her, swinging her so her head touches my shoulder, and her legs fall over the other arm. She trembles slightly, and I jumpfrom the roof, bringing her into her room, placing her on her bed, and then departing.  
  
I stand in the rain outside for but a moment before a wrench of my heart rips me again to her side, and though she has closed eyes, sleep has not yet come. I watch her for what seems an eternity, but is probably only minutes before pulling her blanket up to her chin, touching my lips to her cheek in a kiss, a tear jerked from my eyes, alighting upon her face. Taking her hair with care in my hands, I remove it from under her, letting it hang behind her. I look at her a moment longer, knowing sleepi is pulling her to the world of perfection, and so I go, and also take my nights rest. 


	21. Kiss, Kaoru

I dedicate this and the next chapter to she who has pronounced herself my biggest fan. I am honoured to have a biggest fan, and so she deserves dedication. But, I do not know her name..Her username is , I belive, FemaleBattosaiHittokiri, or is similar. excuse me please If i have gotten it wrong, I have a horrible memory  
  
By the way, I prefer the next xhapter to this one, because I wrote it first. -------------  
  
It seems so odd to be graced by love, and have it returned too. Forever, I thought my affection was one sided, until he dies, and told me all he had kept bottled up inside of him. There is a feeling of tension running through our home, as if since Megumi kissed him, he is afraid to touch me, in fear of breaking me. I can still conjour the image of him last night, head held in the rain as though he was protecting the dojo from anything horrible that may have wanted to pass through the walls. But now he seems afraid, as if all before had been a dream, and he has woken to a harsh reality which is more a dream than what he had initailly though a spell woven by his sleeping eye. Because, that would have been a wonderful dream, if it had been one. I spend the day thinking about him, catching his glance on my throughout the day, and an edge of worry takes me in its firm grasp.  
  
I pass the day, struggling to pry from him what is wrong, but a distant look in his eyes tells me he hasn't heard me, and as soon as he has finished the laundry for the fourth time, he goes to his room, while I am left to brood upon his rpain and wonder what has caused it, but am unable to stop with my chores, because he was my only help for that day. As it had last night, it rains again, sending me further into my spiral of need for knowledge. I need to know what causes him trouble, but fear asking. The rain beats upon the ground, room, and my head - feeling as though it is being split open by natures cruelest beat - tries to shut out the sound.  
  
I finish with the chores, and walk by his room, taking slow steps, to see his reaction. As I pass, I think no one is in, until a faint moan echoes into my ears, ripping my heart in two, and feeling worried, I return to his room, feeling worry uncomprehendable to those who never have felt it. I look in upon him, sitting like a glass doll on his floor, gaze flickering toward me, focused for the first time today, as I like his room with a lamp, tossing away the shadows he had been consumed by moments before. I sit beside him, looking into the lavender eyes so strained with a mix of emotion, wishing I could do something more than stare. "I love you Kenshin."  
  
The confusion hastily leaves his eyes, and with truth he mutters in his beautiful voice, "I love you too, Miss Kaoru, that I do.." He looks momentarily shocked, but the look disovles as soon as my arms are around him, and i entangle my lips in his, his tongue moving accross my lips and into my mouth in a fluid motion as he rocks back and forth slightly, touching my tongue with his before letting it leave to find a new place of my mouth, his having a nice taste, like very faded saki.  
  
His hand travels with ease from my shoulder to my neck, fingertips holding their place. I feel I must tell him it's time for dinner, and pull away, taking a breath before giving him the message, hoping he'll join me. I stand, not wanting to go, and he stands also, -wiping a tear upon my cheek I hadn't known had been there before either of us move- taking me again in his arms, hunger in his fresh kiss, and his tongue is in my mouth again, and I allow it, touching mine to his, not knowing what else to do.  
  
----------- Want to have a dedication to you? If you submit ideas for the chapters following these, and I use the idea, I'll dedicate the chapters to you. 


	22. Kiss, Kenshin

Kenshin? Let , me dream I own you, eh? No? Oh, so you think the producers would be angery? Well that's fine with me!^^ So I can't own you? Fine, read.. -------------  
  
No longer can I comfort myself with the simple bliss that came over me when her eyes strayed to me, because she knows now as well as I of my love for her. I know she returns it, because like I, she spoke it, and I trust her with my life. But now, when I see her I am a rush of emeotions, some of which I do not know. The confusuion pounds in my brain, and though it is so painful, I love the feeling almost as much as I love her. Whenever we are near, my eyes linger upon her for what seems to be hours, whirling emotions spinning in my mind until I feel I cannot take it. I feel I need to let something go, to relieve the madness I am living, but all the while I enjoy how I feel about her, the high the emotions bring could be topped only to not having an eternity in hell to look foreward to because of my sins and crimes for which I cannot fully repent  
  
I feel I am a puppet in some play, mastered by a single man who will never let me know what I need. Why do I feel so when our eyes meet? I want to kiss her, and maybe more, words in life I would never breath. I want to smell her hair, touch her face, and be her puppet, rather than belong to whoever I do, because whoever he is has damned me already, and so why not have someone else, somone kindly enough to explain the rush I feel, the ppouinding of it all, like how the ocean pounds upon a cliff, of the angery beat of the rain upon the roof.  
  
My thoughs have wadered to her, and already my pulse has quickened. I realise that surely she does not love me in return. I feel as though in a haze, unsure if what had happened was a dream or not.  
  
My heart beat pulses in my ears, the strong sound growing louder. No, those are footsteps. I stare into the light beyond my room as a pair of feet I know so well pass, my heart leaping like a bull frog into my throat, and I moan hoarsly, wishing we could be together.  
  
But so lovely and wonderful a woman such as Kaoru could never belong to a man so seeded in pain and crime as me. I curse myself now, Kenshin Himura or not, knowing I am damned already, and wondering what Hell is like.  
  
A though grazes my awearness quickly, and I must persue it to the darkest corners of my mind, and pry it back to the light, so I can read what I had though for so short a time. The thoughts I had wretched loose pour upon me, and I straighten them out.  
  
Truely if I never was the battosai, I cound not have met her. Truely If still I was the battosai, she would have killed me the day we met. I see now that I would have harmed her innocence more by having never changed. Yet sometimes my former self struggles beneath the surface, wanting to join the world again that was once his.  
  
The odd rush of emotion flows like the ocean in high tide over me, and I am drowning in the depths of it, pulling myself up, but it keeps getting deeper. Confusion, pain, love, grief, want, jealousy, blood lust, anger, bliss, joy, just to name a few swarm over me, and I am lost for but a moment before her image at the door drains the tank of emotion I was in, and I can breathe again.  
  
Lines of worry decorate her face, and I long to have her in my grasp, knowing I shouldn't, but aching to none the less. Her feet move toward me and with it her body, with a grace I never knew before I saw her. She pulls the dark blanket I had been hiding in away, by lighting a lamp and sitting beside me. Her eyes remind me also of the ocean, beautiful and calm, so ready to smother me if they get the chance. Her musical voice chimes though my head, and I look at her, my locks of fire tumbling over my shoulder as my gaze falls upon her. My name is uttered from her rosey lips, the ones so deperatly I want to hold into my own. My breathing becomes labored again, and she whispers the words I thought she had said already. "I love you too, Miss Kaoru, that I do.." I cannot believe I said that. It came without effort, passing my lips as though always upon the tip of my tongue. And they were.  
  
Her scent fills my head, as well as her beauty, and I close my eyes, not knowing what else to do. She takes me into a grasp long neglected, and I surround her as her lips dart to mine, locking as she makes a soft sound of want and pleasure. I feel myself slipping away from the conscious mind I have long kept, loosing myself as she accepts my tongue into her without hesitation, and I explore her mouth, breathing heavily as my hand moves to her collar bone, and tries to slide further, but at that moment, I crash back, and allow it no more enjoyment, though my tongue and hers have been touching for so long now.  
  
Then she pulls away for breath, looking startled by the beauty, grace and need of it. A tear lines her eyes, and hastily I remove it in a gental sweep of my naughty hand, before she breaths that dinner is ready, and stands. But I allow her to move no further before taking her again into my arms, tongue sweeping into her mouth in just the same way. And we are locked, we are one. And I hope it remains this way forever, because I realise my storm of emotion regns only when she is not in my grasp.  
  
It is at this time I know already we have told eachother of our love, and I remember all of the mis-adventures we had been on since the moment I breathed to her how deep my care was. I remember my death, and all between, and now after, toothough how I could have forgotten baffles me. And now I want her, so baddly, but I could never take her, and settle it at that. But I wish we could be together for eternity, and I hope some how I will be over looked, and gain passage into Heaven.  
  
----------- Sorry to those who dislike that I said Kimono on Kenshin, I err dun really know what guys wear..lol..But I'm not gunna correct myself, because I'm lazy.So, imagine it said.. Gi or whatever.lol.Sorry again 


	23. Megumi, Kaoru

To my biggest fan, FHB, an appology is due. I'm sorry I may have seemed to dislike Kaoru in our chat, but when I thought about it I realised it was Megumi I disliked..So she died..Mwahahaha..Sorry to those reading who like Megumi...She buggs me...FHB, I was just confused when I woke, forgive me? This is again dedicated to you, as a sign of my appology..Oh, and Megumi liking readers...Please still read. I do accept flames, so well...Yeah...Can't do the lime, though, because I fear permanant groundation...(Kenshin doesn't die.. IT'S TRUE!!!!! BELIEVE!! *cries*)  
  
-----------  
  
The plate I held shattered upon contact with the floor, but that was the least of my worries. My scream echoed through the dojo, and the three men rushed to the kitchen, gasping at the twisted, bloody corpse of Megumi. She looked nothing as she had in life, her face scratched and coated in her scarlet blood that had only begin to coat and crust, holding her mouth forever in a twisted look of fear and agony. Obviously a scream had poured hoarsely from her still open mouth, though no one else had been around. Her clothing was torn, and he blood pooled and dripped in such a way suggesting she had crawled here in the last of her strength, crying for help. A scratch on her forehead had leaked blood over her eyes and down her cheeks, where slightly cleaner streaks were shown, so tears had been shed.  
  
She had been pretty, but now she was the mutilated corpse so often seen before the revolution. Her hands still clutched at an invisable essence, her body twisted and bent upon the floor which would remain stained with blood until the day at fell. All but dropplets flaking in the cracks and paneling of the flooring could be washed away from sight and smell.  
  
Her eyes, once so bright, retained a permenent clasp on unspeakable horror, though they were filled with nothing more. Her legs were sprawled as if she had fallen, and was unable to stand again, and so she twisted her spine scampering away backwards, tears flowing from once magnificent eyes, hand reaching toward the murderer as she pleaded for her life, and screamed for help, but got satisfaction of neither. There were no footprints, only a bloody knife none could reconize laying at her side.  
  
We all left that day angery at her, and now none of us had the chance to persue our depature with kind words, or appologies. We were angery simply because she refused to cook, and I was tired of doing it. Kenshin had tried, but I don't like black food...So I made breakfast, asking Megumi to clean, and leaving, accompanied by the boys.  
  
Though looking with a dropped jaw and fear filled eyes at the very dead Megumi, Kenshin pulled me close, sheilding my eyes from the sight for another second, and so I wept into his chest as his hand traveled absently upon my back for comfort, and I merely sobbed more, feeling this is somehow my fault. I suppose Sano has told the police, because when I look up it is much later in the day, and Kenshin is looking down at me in worry, and Megumi is gone.  
  
---------- Sorry for the shortness..It took me almost an hour and a half to write.. KENSHIN WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!!! DON'T LIE TO ME! (eh....Please? I dun want to have to build a time machine, too..) 


	24. Megumi, Kenshin

*Listens to music* "Why can't I breath whenever I think about you?" Huh? No..Me no own song...Bah...Oh, Kaorus is far longer, because inspiration left..I was carving a yucky peach when I though it up..Is Kaorus really longer? Hmmm...  
  
-----------  
  
Hearing a shatter and a scream, Sano, Yahiko and I fled into the kitchen. Crstaline shards littered the blood specked floor of the kitchen, and the four of us stared in shock at the deceased Megumi. Her hair was flung in every direction, as was her blood. I looked my hands, feeling somehow it had been I that had done it. No blood touched them.  
  
Sighing in releaf, I gazed around the murder room. Bergundy blood tickled the entire floor, tinted brown with age. I refused to look directly back at the girl who I had loved like a sister, now knowing what was felt by those whos familys I had slaughterd. A knife, rimming with blood was to the right of her. Gashes covered every inch of visable skin, though even her hairline was bloody, almost all of her flesh had been coated in the paint-like blood.  
  
Kaorus (---see, no Miss? ooooh...) sobs pulled me back to the semi reality I had found the second I had stepped into the kitchen. Taking her into my arms, I held her tight, stroking her back, mumbling to her soft words she hadn't head as her tears sank through to touch my skin. I continued to look at Megumi until finally Sano went to get the police and Megumi was taken, and still I stood holding Kaoru, my head inclined to watch her. After standing in my grasp for hours, she looked at me, tears finally dried, still shaking, choking sobs from her emited in a struggle. I could do nothing more than hold her.  
  
----------  
  
Man, Kenshins is reeealy short...Eh..I like it, though...Not as great as Kaorus, but why want to see murder twice? I was too lazy to write again. Anyway, suggestions for the next chap? I need more horro, but anything will do, unless ya'll want this to be the end...Please suggest.. 


	25. Sick, Kaoru

Kenshin...Where are you hiding? Did you run away? But I own you..Almost..Sorta...Feh... ------------  
  
I feel somehow Megumis death is my fault. Yahiko seems to be distressed, but far relieved I have stopped cooking. I cannot bring myself to enter the kitchen.  
  
I haven't rested while I've slept, either. And durring the day, I mumble to myself, convinced in some way her death was my fault. I feel as though If I touch any of them, they will break, or be hurt in some way. I avoid almost all contact, feeling as though I'm trapped. I feel cornered constantly. I look back and forth always, as if searching for an escape, though I'm not sure what I want to escape from. Maybe it's death. I saw Kenshin die..And I saw Megumi dead..I think I'm loosing my mind.  
  
I'm jumpy, too. Everytime someone does touch me, I practically leap out of my skin. Like now. When Kenshin placed his hand on my arm. And now I'm staring at it, like a moron. Just staring. "Miss Kaoru?" There. Now I'm looking at his face instead. Why does he look so worried? Now I'm crying. Kenshin pulls me close, rubbing my back in what I'm sure is to be comforting. And it is...But just a little. His other hand I have found is on the back of my head, him just holding me, and now I feel awful. What have I done to him? I've caused so much worry...Pain...Fear... Murmuring softly through my tears, I wrap my arms about his waist, and cry into his shoulder, for god knows how long.  
  
When I finally pull away, he gazes at me, concern still pulsing through his eyes, shocking my with the vividness of it. Kenshin, who rarely let's his emotions be seen through his eyes, is letting it be so obvious. Have truelly I worried him that much? Mumbling an appology to my feet, I start away. And then I stop. Not because I can't make myself walk, but because of the hand on my shoulder again. I turn and look at Kenshin again, seeing him for the first time since Megumis death. Dark shadows line under his eyes, his brows look to be sewn together with the tightness of their pinch. A small frown seems glued to his face. And yet as I watch him, his features soften slightly. "Miss Kaoru...You should get some rest, that you should.." I nod silently, cursing myself for what I've done to him. I begin toward my room, dimly awear he is following me, and so I leave my door open, so he can come in. And he does, sitting against the wall, and watching me until I cannot remain awake any longer, and I slipe into sleep, without even dreams.  
  
-------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru..." I feel a hand upon my forehead, and allow my eyes to open, Kenshins face so close to mine, his feature wracked with worry yet again. My head feels wet..I touch it, to discover a damp shred of material, realising it to be a portion of his sleeve. Probably he could find no rag. "You must rest.." I feel my head is stuffed with cotton, and I feel cold at the same time, unawear I am trembling. Kenshin seats himself at my side, brushing my hair from my face. I realise I must have worked myself into a fever. He smiles gentally, watching me still, and making me feel bad again for causing him such pain.  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin.."  
  
"It is not your fault..None of it, Miss Kaoru.." None of it...It's not my fault...That raises my spirits considerably, and I make to sit up, surprised when his hand is suddenly against my shoulder, and his eyes are troubled yet again. "Not yet...You are ill...Are you hungry?"  
  
I merely sigh, shaking my head, shivering in the cold though I am covered with woolen blankets. Kenshin nods, and when I try to sit up again, he makes no move to stop me, but rather, tosses his arms about me, pulling me close, so that I can feel his heart beat. Something wet drops onto the back of my neck, and I relise he is crying, though the tears are scattered and few. "Please get well, Miss Kaoru...I could not bear to loose you.."  
  
I'm no longer sure who is comforting who, but I nod, tightening my grip about him, trying desperatly to make him feel just a bit better. I raise my head to loom at him, my thoughts drifting to the pain I must have caused. It wasn't my fault...That's what he had said..And I believed him. My eyes fall closed again, and I pass into a more restful slumber, still in his now trembling arms.  
  
------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru? I have brought you food...Please eat..." He smiles slightly, and I sit up, my hand moving quickly to my forehead. Looking fearful, Kenshin sets down the tray of food, and is at my side, griping my arm to steady me from the small sway I had taken. "Are you alright, Kaoru?" He seems not to notice he had forgoten the miss, and I looked in shock at him. As I nod, he sits beside me, the food forgoten. His hand trembles slightly, and I lean against him, not for support, but rather because I want to. His head rests lightly utop of mine, his hand falling from my arm, taking my hand in his, tears touching my scalp softly. "Please Kaoru...Get well...Don't die...Don't leave me..."  
  
"What do mean? I won't die..."  
  
"You almost did yesterday..I was watching you sleep..And you just stopped..You weren't breathing...I.." He shivered, drawing my head into his throat, crying into my hair. "Please get better, Kaoru.."  
  
I felt his pulse begin to race, and felt him trembling against me, though I was in shcok. He must have saved me..I stopped breathing..."What did you bring to eat?"  
  
His head raised slowely, and he released my head, looking toward the tray. "Rice and Tofu, as well as tea.." Patting my shoulder, he stood, and took the tray back to me. "You need to eat.."  
  
I nodded, wondering at the time, but not bothering to ask, deciding by the darkness in my room it was late. I ate swiftly what he had brought, and he handed me a cup of tea, his hand still trembling, but surprisingly he did not spill. I took the tea, sipping it, thinking about what he had said. I had almost died.. "Gomen.."  
  
"Why?" He blinks looking at me, trying to decipher what I ment.  
  
"For making you worry..."  
  
"Kaoru...I worry anyway...I worry I will fail to protect you...I love you so much.."  
  
"I love you, too.." Finishing the tea, I hand him bnack to cup, smiling slightly, bringing a similar grin to his face.  
  
-------------- Feh...I enjoyed writing this..:P 


	26. Sick, Kenshin

*Dances, not bothing to worry about the friggin disclaimer, though it is still there, just invisable* ------------  
  
Kaoru has been acting strangely. She doesn't seem to see anyone. She has been mumbling to herself, and getting very little sleep. I have watched. She refused to enter the kitchen, and won't make contact with anyone. She looks back and forth as though seeking an escape from an unknown antagonist, leaping at her own shadow. I no longer notice the crease my frown had made, or the line between my eyebrows as they pinch together. She worries me.  
  
With a soft sigh, I watch her. She doesn't notice my presence at all, merely stands in the middle of the room, looking at her feet. I touch her shoulder softly, making her gasp, feeling the clutch of worry wring my insides, as her gaze settles upon my hand, and there remains. "Miss Kaoru?" Her eyes raise to my face, and she begins to cry softly. Seeing no alternative, I wrap my arms about her, fearful she may end up getting hurt in her weakened state. One hand travels the length of her back, and I listen to her haggered breathing, feeling new ripples of worry pull through me. My other hand resting softly upon her head, while the one upon her back continues to brush against it, when finally she returns the embrace, lowering her head to my shoulder, and weeping into it, tugging at my heart, pain ripping through uit when I find I can be no more soothing.  
  
After maybe an hour, she pulls away, glancing at me, looking guilty for nothing in particular. She looks to her feet, mumbling under her breath what I take to be an appologie. Suddenly, she turns, and begins away. Feeling desperate for her to not go, my hand meets her shoulder, and she stops, turning back to me, and staring at me, frowning as though she had done something wrong. I relax slightly at her gaze, the comfort it brought surprising me. Swallowing, I watch her, remembering why I had orignally taken her attention. "Miss Kaoru...You should get some rest, that you should.." She nods, looking dismayed about something, and begins slowely toward her room, me trailing to be sure she rests. She leaves her door open, and I slip into her room, leaning against the wall and slipping down as she lays down. Her weary look, and the look of pain fade as I watch her, smiling slightly when she finally falls asleep. And still I watch her, the rise and fall of her blankets as she sleeps, looking finally peaceful.  
  
-------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" She wasn't moving. Fear clutched my gut, and I sprang to my feet, looking over her, my eyes widening when I see she is not breathing. "No.." Breathing heavily, i touched her face, looking at her, biting my lower lip. The coppery taste of blood began in my mouth, snapping me back to awearness. With a soft shiver, I placed my hands over her ribs, applying preasure, my eyes fixed upon her face, my worry growing. "Please wake up..." Tears stung my eyes, and I pressed against her chest again, before clenhing my eyes, thinking. That may work.. Lowering my face to hers, shivering again, I brushed my lips upon hers, letting my breath escape me, and flow into her lungs, fearful I could be too late. I repeted it multiple times, before she gasped, drawing her own ragged breath. Ripping a shred from my sleeve, I rushed from her room, wetting the cloth and running back, laying it as well as my hand upon her forehead. "Miss Kaoru..." She looks at me then, and I move my head back, relising how close I had gotten. She reaches up, touching the makeshift rag upon her head. "You must rest.." I sit beside her, as she shivers, having probably brought fever upon herself with her distress. The fact that she is alive brings a small smile to my face, and I run hy hand upon her face, brushing hair from her face.  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin.."  
  
"It is not your fault..None of it, Miss Kaoru.." Why had she appologiesed? She was alive..That was nothing to be sorry for.. She began to sit up, and I pressed my hand again to her shoulder feeling worried yet again. "Not yet...You are ill...Are you hungry?"  
  
She sighs, shaking her head, trembling though coated with blankets. I nod, watching her try to sit up again, and make no move to stop her, not wanting to upset her. A pang of fear rips through me, and I wrap my arms about her back, pulling her tight against me, yeilding the tears that had threatened to spill earlier, quivering as I held her. "Please get well, Miss Kaoru...I could not bear to loose you.."  
  
Her grips about me tightenes, and she looks breifly at me, before her grip relaxes, and I decide she has fallen again asleep, and so I release her, covering her with the blankets and planting a kiss upon her cheek, before resuming my possition against her wall, still watching her, my hands shaking.  
  
------------  
  
"Miss Kaoru? I have brought you food...Please eat..." I carry in the tray of food, hoping she was awake. She sits up, swaying slightly as her hand moves to her forehead. Fear ripping through my heart, I set down the tray, hurrying to her side and holding her arm, to keep her steady. "Are you alright, Kaoru?" She looks at me in shock, though I am not sure why. She nods, and I sit beside her, forgetting the food and I loosen slightly my grip upon her amr, my hand begining to tremble in fear of loosing her. She leans against me, and I touch my chin to her hair, dropping my hand from her arm, and lacing it instead with her hand, crying yet again into her hair. "Please Kaoru...Get well...Don't die...Don't leave me..."  
  
"What do mean? I won't die..." The confusion in her voice scares me; She did not remember.  
  
"You almost did yesterday..I was watching you sleep..And you just stopped..You weren't breathing...I.." I feel a shiver run along my spine, and I touch her forehead to my neck, still allowing my tears to fall into her hair. "Please get better, Kaoru.."  
  
My pulse began to race as I thought of how close I had come to never seeing her again. "What did you bring to eat?"  
  
My hand dropped from her head, and I looked toward the tray, glad for the change of subject. "Rice and Tofu, as well as tea.." I pat her shoulder, rising slowely to be sure she is alright, before striding to the tray, and carting it back to her. "You need to eat.."  
  
Though she had looked without appitite, she finished quickly what I had brought, and I handed her a glass of tea, my hand shaking so it was all I could do to keep from spilling the warm drink. "Gomen.."  
  
"Why?" I watch her, the second appologie striking a small note of pain through my chest.  
  
"For making you worry..." ?An edge of sorrow had filtered into her voice.  
  
"Kaoru...I worry anyway...I worry I will fail to protect you...I love you so much.." It is then I realise the Miss had been forgotten, but ignore it, watching her.  
  
"I love you, too.." She hands back the now empty cup, smiling slightly though I know not why, the warmness in it bringing a smile also to my face, though worry still lingered.  
  
-------------- :) Please reveiw, and suggestions would be nice.. 


	27. Fight, Kaoru

Why do they care? I mean they already know we dun own him, so why do we have to say so? I wanna be able to dream..I'll make a plushie... --------------  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" I smile and nod. Kenshin seems absolutely relieved, and sits beside me, touching my forehead to be sure I am. I have been sick nearly two weeks, and it seems it is finally going away. Kenshin may have caught it, but he shows no signs of it. He has helped me so much, while he has gotten little or no sleep since Megumi died six weeks ago. He eats little, but makes sure I eat all he brings. I no longer feel it was my fault Megumi died, thanks to him.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
  
He blinks, touching the back of his neck, frowning slightly. "Since Miss Megumi died...I haven't slept at all since then, that I have not..."  
  
"Go to sleep.." A slow smile forms on his lips, and he sits upon my floor, his back against the wall.  
  
"Wake me soon..." And he closes his eyes, falling asleep quicker than I would have expected. He must have been really tired. Frowning because of what I've put him through, I stand, and slip silently from my room, making my way slowely through the dojo, and standing just outside. After maybe an hour, I sit down, watching the trees sway slightly in the gental breeze, feeling good to have the cool wind sweep acroos my face.  
  
-------------  
  
There is something watching me. I can feel its icy stare. A shiver runs along my spine, and I allow my gaze to travel over the forestry. I glimps a figure in a tree, and gasp, looking carefully at the person hiding in the tree. At the same moment the figure drops from the tree, and begins toward me, there is a dull thump inside the dojo, and a yell.  
  
And a very bewildered looking Kenshin is suddenly at my side, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. "You did not wake me..I feared you had been taken.." He sits beside me, pulling me close and holding me there, when suddenly there is a kunai planted in the wall beside my head. whimpering, I move closer to Kenshin, who has begun to stand, looking grim.  
  
He draws his sakabatou and watches as the figure draws closer still, frowning at its chuckling. "Battousai...I have traveled a long way to find you...You will fight me now, to the death, unless you wish to see her hurt.." Something grips my shoulders, and tears me backward, holding to my neck a sword. Kenshins eyes widen, and he glances in my direction, then back to the man.  
  
--------------- Cliff hanger...Mwahahahahaha....I need ideas for the next chapter, though... 


	28. Fight, Kenshin

Why do they care? I mean they already know we dun own him, so why do we have to say so? I wanna be able to dream..I'll make a plushie... --------------  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Her smile is reasuring, but because of how long she has been sick, I sit beside her, resting my hand upon her forehead, relieved to find her tempurature much lower than it had been when she first became ill. She has been getting much better. It looks like she no longer blames herself, and is no longer so fearful, and jumpy as she had been. I suppose I worry her, though, considering that I make her sleep, when I will not, and I make sure she eats much more than I. But as long as she is getting better..  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Kaoru?"  
  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
  
The question catches me off guard, and my handmoves to the back of my neck, as a small frown makes itself known to me. "Since Miss Megumi died...I haven't slept at all since then, that I have not..."  
  
"Go to sleep.." Her concern makes me smile, though I am not sure why, and I sit upon the floor, leaning against her wall as I do when I watch her.  
  
"Wake me soon..." My eyes fall closed, and sleep takes me quickly.  
  
-------------  
  
I slide from the wall, hitting the floor, and waking immeadiatly. I look to see Kaoru is gone, and giving a startled cry, I rise quickly, my heart beating firecly as fear ripped it's talons through me. I hurry through the dojo, glancing outside, and seeing her there, try to regain controll over my breathing, stepping beside her and clutching at my chest as if to control the furrious beat of my heart. "You did not wake me..I feared you had been taken.." Still breathing heavily, I sit beside her, and hold her close, letting my fears fade slowely. A kunai flew from the forest, embedding itself in the wall beside her, causing her to whimper, and move closer. Fearful yet again, I rise, drawing the sakabatou held at my hip, as a figure enters my line of sight, chuckling softly.  
  
"Battousai...I have traveled a long way to find you...You will fight me now, to the death, unless you wish to see her hurt.." Kaoru! I turn, surprise taking me as she is pulled backward, a sword held to her neck, a look of fear settled upon her face. I clench my teeth, looking at the man, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
--------------- I likled Kaorus POV better...Please reveiw, and suggest things for the next chap(s) 


	29. Running, Kaoru

I dun own him...There, ya happy? Anyway...I dun really have a spell check on my compy, so the grammar errors I can fix unless I see them. Oh, I dunno any of Kenshins attack names, so he's just gunna do what I say..:P ----------- Kenshin growled. He actually growled. Staring at the man as if he had been hitting on me, and now was trying to kill me. Anger had locked on Kenshin features, amusing the man before us. He could obviously read the fatigue upon Kenshin, and was confident he would win.  
  
The man drew his sword, as did Kenshin, and they continued to study one another. The man grinned. He thought he had it won. With a burst of speed, he ran at Kenshin, aiming for his throat, to end the battle in one swing. Metal bit metal as the swords collided, sending the attacker upon his back. Kenshin grimaced, slouching slightly, setting a hand upon his forehead. A slow grin spread upon Kenshins face, and I looked into his eyes. Damn it. They had turned amber. He stood upright, and raised his sword again.  
  
It upset him so much he had reverted to the battousai. That can't be good. Kenshin eyed the sakabatou, flipping the sword around, so the blade could actually kill the man. He was going to. He would kill the man. I could sence it.  
  
Cat and mouse. They were playing cat and mouse. Kenshin would allow the man to come at him, and leap over him, appearing behind him, and proding him in the back with the swords tip, bewildering him. And then would back up, and repete the process. The man was beggining to look worried. Kenshin nodded, lowering the sword, waiting again for the attrack. Only this time, he did not move to get out of the way. The mans blade bit into Kenshins arm, who merely chuckled, watching his blood flow from the wound and to the ground, causing the man to back up, looking very pale. Raising the sakabatou, Kenshin made his way toward the man, the blade still showing, now slightly dull with blood that had made its way upon it. I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes, hearing a scream, and a thud, feeling the sword release my neck, and hearing the man who had held me hostage turn and run.  
  
I allowed my eyes to open but a slit, looking at the corpse of the man, and then Kenshin, who was breathing heavily, sitting upon his knees, clutching at his head. "Kenshin?"  
  
Blinking, he looked.up, his eyes the calm violet color. His eyes fell to his blood stained sword, and then to the man he had killed. He gave a choked cry, raising to his feet. "No.. No...What have I done?" He looked around, then turned and ran.  
  
------------ Meep...I'd have described the death, but was feeling lazy. Other than Kenshins POV, there are two chaps to come..Read and Reveiw, please 


	30. Running, Kenshin

I dun own him...There, ya happy? Anyway...I dun really have a spell check on my compy, so the grammar errors I can fix unless I see them. Oh, I dunno any of Kenshins attack names, so he's just gunna do what I say..:P -----------  
  
I bit my lip, growling softly. I hadn't intended to growl, but it had come out. My eyes remained upon the man, and I felt a surge of anger, knowing it had taken my features, but I made no move to submerge it, knowing the look of glee upon the stranger was due to the fact I was tired, and angery. He thought he would win. I couldn't say for sure he wouldn't. Atleast then Kaoru would be safe.  
  
AS I pulled out my sword, he did likewise, grinning at me in his over confident way. I could feel something in me stir, but dismissed it, raising my sword in time only to deflect the attck, and shove the other away. That had done it. A massive headache pulled over my skull, and I grabbed at it, feeling the familiar flickers of battousai making its way within me, making me want to cry out, though I had no control anymore of myself. So I let go, stopped trying to struggle, unsure what was going to happen. A slow grin spread upon my face as I rightened, not believing this could happen. But it had.  
  
I actually was beggining to enjoy this. I could taste the want to kill him, to shed blood yet again. It scared me as much as pleased me, and I turned my sword so the blade face out, knowing the man or I would die. And not caring in the least.  
  
It was as though I was two people. Half of me enjoying this, half of me fearing it. Yet, the half fearing it could to nothing to stop my blood thirsy half, nothing in the least. He had taken over. I allowed the man to rush at me, and lept above his head, landing behind him and whirling to face him, touching the tip of my sword into the small of his back. And then backed up, to repete the process. It soo became boring. The look of worry upon his face fueled the blood thirst of my counterpart, and I felt myself nod, and the man russhed again, this time making no effort to dogde, his blade cutting into my arm and allowing blood to spring immeadiatly from the wound. It hurt, but I ignored it, to find myself laughing. The man, now very pale, backed away. As I strode toward him, I noted my own sword was dulling with my blood, and I tried to stop myself. I plunged my sword into the mans gut, who screamed and fell, allowing me to slit his throat. Finally, I was able to have my body back. I sank to my knees, not believing it had happened, clutching my head.  
  
"Kenshin?" Her voice was small and frightened, and it broke through the feeble belief I had not actually killed the man.  
  
I looked up at her, then to my sword, fear clutching at my chest, as I followed the trail of blood to the man, my pulse quickening when I saw what I had done. I amde a sound as though I had been crying, raising to my feet. "No.. No...What have I done?" I couldn't help it. I ran. I counln't allow myself to harm Kaoru, too...  
  
------------ 2 chaps left..Read and Reveiw, please 


	31. Gone, Kaoru

I was going to let you wait a while. But then I got bored. I did not copy anyone. I had planned to end this fic like this. This chapter and the next hold extreme angst and drama, as well as a little romance. So enjoy. I hope to make them long, but who knows, eh?  
  
I do not own Kenshin. I own his clone^^ Thanks DSH  
  
Oh, I'm gunna do a better POV fic soon. Inuyasha. And more Kenshins, as well, though I'm not sure about POV --------------  
  
My breath caught in my chest as he dashed off. Blankly, I reached toward him, as if trying to catch him, or atleast his shadow. But he was gone before I could even touch him. I sat like a statue, watching as day turned to night, before his absence struck me. Chocking back a sob, I pulled quickly to my feet, ignoring what the tears rolling down my cheeks, even though they radiated with the moons light, tiny silver streaks that borke and fell into the darkness surrounding me, causing me to quicken my hastey pace in the direction he had fled.  
  
Shaking my head, I stopped, turning back to the dojo, rushing my room, my hand wraping around the dired black roses I'd kept since I'd first aquired them. The dry petals crinkled slightly under my touch, as though they were more fragile then glass. And they were.  
  
I was shocked to find myself outside again, staring at the stars that watched with eerie silence, a silence that wrapped around me, pulling me again toward Kenshin, as I hoped to find him before it was too late. Dread ripped it's talons through me, sending shivers down my spine, as I made my closer to Kenshin, weaving through the thick black trees on either side of me, as I hurried toward the river, praying he was alright.  
  
As the gleaming silver water came into sight I saw him, and urged myself foreward, trembling as I took a seat beside him. His eyes continued to see nothing, as they remained upon the rivers depths, him drawing one ragged breath after another. The roses clutched in my right hand became forgotten, as I reached with my left, caressing his shoulder softly, snapping him from the cloud of sorrow and fear that had surrounded him, ripping him back to reality, causing him to take note of me, as I whispered softly his name, sitting beside him, though my back rested not against the tree his did. Nor did it touch anything than the whisps of chill air that had followed me through the small journey I had gone on to find him.  
  
"Koaru.." He muttered, watching me as if he feared to touch me, least he break me. His eyes fell quickly to the black dirt beneath us, and I, feeling brave,touched my chin to his shoulder, a feeling of warmth running through me as his arm pulled around my waist, moving me closer, as he gazed upon me yet again, still looking ashamed and fearful.  
  
A silent tear made it's way down his cheek, and he looked back toward the dojo, evident he had thought I would not persue him. I reached my free hand toward his face, pulling away the tear with ease, and he sighed softly, leaning into my touch, and then some, until his face rested in the crook of my neck, and the warmth of his breath releaved me further. Drawing my arm about him as well, I towwed him closer, noting the quiver of him, holding him there as if it were the last time I'd see him, and I found myself dismising the thoughts as soon as they had come, and I let my eyes fall closed as he continued to hold me, and I him.  
  
Slowely he pulled away, and I felt his gaze again upon me, and so I met it, noting the look of determination, as well as regret in the vivid violet pools of his that showed little emotion toward any but me. A soft whimper pulled around us, though it may have been the wind. A small frown settled upon his face, and he leaned again toward me, brushing hips against mine, pulling me closer yet, my mouth falling open slightly, as my eyes let themselves fall closed. And while he rocked back and forth in what was ment ot be comforting, his tongue made its way into my mouth as had it before, the meeting with my own breif before he pulled away again, leaving me breathless. Sighing again, he leaned toward me, brushing his lips upon my ear, as he whispered, "I am sorry, Kaoru, that I am. I do love you."  
  
As he pulled away a grim frown tugged at my lips, and I followed his gaze to the still sheathed sword residing upon his hip. "Kenshin..No.."  
  
"I want you to leave now..Please....Do not watch...I do not deserve to live, having taken so many lives. I could hurt you. I killed that man, and cannot be excused, that I cannot. Please, Kaoru, do not watch.."  
  
"No..." I muttered, finding myself upon my feet, tears burning in my eyes. "Kenshin, don't.." He shook his head, refusingo look upon me, as his hand moved to the sakabatou he had weild, and used to kill. He drew the sword slowely, the matalic clang as it pulled from its casing sending shivers down my spine.  
  
He eyed the blade with a slight look of hunger, and I realised he had forgotten my prescence. His grip about it tightened, and I called him name, to get no reaction, as he pressed the swords tip to his stomach, muttering a faint good bye as he plunged the blade into himself, his eyes widening in the immeadiate pain of it, and he withdrew the sword, examining the black streaks of blood that had pooled upon it, the moons light causing the metal to flash in places, where others were dimmed with blood, causing the sword to look black and silver.  
  
A soft gasp pulled from him, as the sword dropped from his hand, and he swayed slightly, slumping into the tree. I knew he was not yet dead. I screamed his name, causing him to look over finally, his eyes devoid of emotion, and falling dim as his life drained with his blood from the wound that traveled through him entirely, the blade having thraveled even through his back. A flash of sorrow took him,and he whispered my name, before closing his eyes, falling silent, to remain so forever more. In an act of desperation, I reached for his blood soaked sword, following his example with a grimmace of fear and pain, but also releaf.  
  
"I'm coming.." I muttered, dropping the black roses, as I fell to my knees, discarding the sword to the ground my side, as my sight became fuzzy, and black swooped over me, and I drew my last breath, knowing in the morning here we would be found, two lovers stained black with our own blood, and two roses, stained black with age, all equally dead.  
  
------------ Kenshin POV will be good-ful! what you think? Longish, hrm? Eh. Please reveiw. I wants to see your reaction. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you must wait for the last chappy. M'kay? Flames are fine, and I've never had a death threat, so. I dun really mind that, either. So blah. And Merry Easter! Have some stanky melty cheese. Ha! 


	32. Gone, Kenshin

This is the final chapter. There is angst, yay angst. Now anyway, I still don't own Kenshin. But I still have his clone. The only problem is, I'm not sure what he likes to eat. He won't talk. I think I scare him. I guess he gets peanut butter^^ --------------  
  
The branches on the trees reached for me as I ran. The long fingers upon each branch scraped against me, trying to hold me back, trying to keep me with her. I almost gave into them. I didn't want to leave Kaoru. But if I hurt her as I did that man, I would never forgive myself. I decided what I was going to do. It would keep them all safe. It would break their hearts, but atleast they would be intact. I hated myself for the desision, but I had no chioce. I just hoped she would understand. That she wouldn't be the one to find me. I didn't want her to see. In my own way, I was protecting her. Kaoru, please understand.  
  
My feet had taken me to the river. I decided I could have a bit of peace, some time to think, before what I had chosen to do had to take place. I knew in my heart I was stalling. I knew I wanted to see her again before I had to leave. Just once more. But it would hurt her to see me. She would see what I did to myself, then. I didn't want her to be hurt, even though I was hurting her as well.  
  
A blanket of stars had made their way into the black sky, I could see them in the depths of the water that held me fascinated. They were so calm, it seemed unfair that something inanimate should be able to find peace, when a war raged within me. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time, I did. The sweet escape, the finality of it. I was, in truth, no matter how much I hated it, looking foreward to it, too. But I feared it as well.  
  
My thoughts were shattered as soon as her hand had made its way upon my shoulder. She urged in a shakey whisper my name to touch my ears. She sat beside me, looking with concern upon me. She knew what I planned. Greif pulled through me. I didn't want her to be hurt. Yet she was here, trying to bring me back. But I couldn't go back. The man I had killed, I knew had killed Megumi. She had been avenged. But still I couldn't go back. Because, I could loose controll again. And then, they would be hurt. I had made up my mind. I couldn't return.  
  
"Koaru.." She looks so tired, so fearful. It hurt me. It scared me. I hated me. It was my fault, after all. I had done this to her. I dropped my gaze from her, guilty for what I had done. I was startled whne suddenly her head rested upon my shoulder. Even without thinking about it, I pulled her closer. I wanted to comfort her, even if it was too late for me.  
  
I was surprised to feel a tear making its way down my cheek, as my gaze lifted again from her, toward where we had ccome. She brushed it away. Her touch, I needed it. I felt like a child, but there was reason for. I leaned foreward, burying my face in the crook of her neck. I felt myself quivering, as she pulled me closer, evidently wishing to be a comfort as well.  
  
Before I left, I had wanted to see her. I had gotten it. Slowely, I pulled from her, gazing apon her. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes flickered open, and she met my gaze. A small frown touched upon my lips, as I thought about what I would be doing, and what it would do to her. I wanted her to know I still loved her, that it was not her fault. I leaned toward her again, my lips brushing against hers, and I pulled her closer, noting I had found her tongue with my own. I couldn't let the moment last long, it would only hurt worse for her whan I took away my own life. And so I pulled away again, moving instead toward her ear, breathing into it the words I dreaded saying, sighing softly as I did. "I am sorry, Kaoru, that I am. I do love you."  
  
And so I moved away again, noting the fearful frown pinned to her features. I hated doing this to her. My gaze slid from her to my hip, where I knew my sword was still fastened. "Kenshin..No.."  
  
"I want you to leave now..Please....Do not watch...I do not deserve to live, having taken so many lives. I could hurt you. I killed that man, and cannot be excused, that I cannot. Please, Kaoru, do not watch.."  
  
"No..." My hand had made its way to the sword, and it remeained there. No matter how much I hated what I was going to do, I wanted to do it as well. "Kenshin, don't.." I shook my head saddly. I didn't like the pain in her words. All I was going to do was bring her more pain. I pulled the sword from the sheath, listening to it as it brushed against the sheaith while being removed.  
  
I needed to leave. And I wanted to. I wanted to stay as well, but I couldn't. I could never stay after what I had done. I had lost controll. There was no way I could stay, when there was risk of hurting Kaoru. My eyes lingered upon the sword, and I touched the metal to my abdomen, not feeling its cold, due to the gi I wore. In a fainty whisper, I said good bye. And I plunged the sword into me, until I felt the pain sear entirely through me, the blade having peirced through the flesh even upon my back, and then exited. I slowely removed the sword, eyeing the trails of my blood upon it.  
  
The sword fell from my hand, and I fell backward, into the tree. "KENSHIN!"  
  
Kaoru. She hadn't left. No...She had watched.. My gaze flickered to her. I couldn't believe what I had done to her. "Kaoru.." I whispered, before my eyes fell closed, and I drew a final breath, noting that there had been roses upon the ground.  
  
------------  
  
"KENSHIN! KAORU! Damn it!! Yahiko! Go! Go to the dojo, Yahiko! NOW!" SAno, eyed the boy in his fury, before Yahiko could see the two. Yahiko seemed to get the hint, and scurried back in the direction he had come. The older man, eyed his friends again. "Why did you do this? How could you both do that? We find a dead man at the dojo, and then you here. Damn it! Why did you leave us! What kind of a family is this!" Kenshin leaned still against the tree, his eyes closed, a grimmace of sorrow upon his face. Kaoru layed face first in the dirt. Between them was the sakabatou, stained with blood. As were they.  
  
Tears burt Sanosukes eyes, and he growled, slamming his fist into the dirt, this not tained black with blood. He noted beside his hand the black roses. He looked again to his friends, knowing probably Kenshin had gone first. "I'll take care of Yahiko. Because I have no choice. Damn it. Why? WHY?!" Biting his lip, the man picked up the roses, rolling Kaoru over, to find in relief her eyes were closed too. Teas now upon his cheeks, he placed a rose upon her chest. And then he gentally moved Kenshin, sprawling him beside Kaoru, so they both layed upon the dirt. And thus the other rose found a home upon Kenshins chest. "Atleast you're together.." He mumbled, before sitting on the dirt, tears flowwing still.  
  
-------------- What you think? It's over. I don't much like the Sano part, butr I figured someone had to find them. Stupid Megumi being dead. It would have been best had she found them Eh. Atleast I remembered to include the man Kenshin killed had been her killer. I'm going to write another Kenshin fic, but I'm not sure what to do in it yet, so ya'll sit tight, and wait patiantly, m'kay? 


End file.
